A Two Front War
by pompeypearly
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'BABY PROOFING'. There are those that threaten Chloe and those she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Two-Front War (1/?)

**Spoilers:** Through season 9 up to Checkmate

**S****ummary**: There are those that threaten Chloe and those she loves. Sequel to 'Baby Proofing'

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated, including the "you suck" variety.

**Chapter One**

Three months had passed since Chloe had moved in and the disagreements had started almost immediately. She was still insisting on finding a new apartment and Oliver had thought he would have plenty of time to convince her to stay with him. Yet again he had underestimated just how stubborn she could be, and the pregnancy hormones just seemed to fuel that.

Chloe had wanted to rent but there was nothing available that they could both agree on. Finally they had found an apartment located ten minutes from Oliver's place and it was the cause of the biggest argument they had had since she moved in with him. The new apartment was well beyond her price range but Oliver had insisted on contributing financially. When she had argued that she didn't need to be taken care of 'like some mistress', he had pointed out that it was mainly for the benefit and security of the baby. She finally conceded and only allowed Oliver to buy the place if she could pay him rent. He wondered just how far the 'baby excuse' would get him his way in the future. It had potential.

Now, here they were two weeks since she had collected the keys, and the apartment would soon be ready for her to move in. He was desperately trying to think of a way to keep her with him. He had grown accustom to waking up beside her every morning, arguing for the morning paper over breakfast, having her waiting at home when he returned from patrol. He was going to miss all of it, and he was sure she would too. He just had to find a way to make her realise it.

Oliver walked into Chloe's new apartment carrying the tray of coffee cups she had requested.

"Chloe?" He called out

"Put them in the kitchen I'll be right out!" She called from the bathroom.

Oliver walked into the sparsely furnished kitchen to find Bart sat at the breakfast bar eating a sandwich.

"Since we found this apartment I've been seeing more and more of you Bart. You care to tell me why you feel the need to spend every possible minute with my girlfriend?"

"Chloelicious has needs that only I can fulfil, amigo. No need to feel bad about it, doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Stop teasing him Bart!" Chloe told him as she walked into the kitchen, giving Oliver a brief kiss hello on his cheek.

"I say nothing but the truth. Only I can give you what you need when you need it."

"You're still craving fajitas?" Oliver asked.

"And red apples." She acknowledged as she opened a paper bag waiting for her on the counter.

"Don't forget the barbeque ribs." Bart said around a mouthful of his own sandwich.

"There is no way this kid is going to be vegetarian." She said as she pulled a beef fajita from the bag. "I swear I have never eaten so much red meat in my life."

"Emil said that it was just the baby's way of telling you what he needs."

"Or she" Chloe said over a mouthful of food

"You guys should just put yourselves out of your misery. What's so wrong about finding out the sex?" Bart asked, eyeing Chloe's Mexican feast.

"We could find out in a couple of weeks at the scan, but Chloe is insisting we find out when the baby is born." He fixed her with his eyes. He badly wanted to know but she wasn't giving an inch.

"Pouting is so unattractive in a man." Chloe said picking up her cup of coffee.

"I seem to remember you getting your own way a lot lately. Would it kill you to let me have this?" Oliver asked, trying to give her his most charming smile.

"Getting my own way? I've not been getting away with as much as you seem to think. I've been living with you for three months, remember?"

"It's not too late to run away with me, mamacita." Bart encouraged. "Me, you, Mexico, and a whole tray of fajitas…"

Chloe laughed "As appealing as that sounds I still have a lot of work to do here."

"Victor said that he had finished setting up the security system yesterday. What else do you need to do?" Oliver asked, drinking his own coffee.

"Relocating my things for a start. And finish the decorating. I'd rather not move into a place that reeks of pain fumes, its not healthy for the baby."

"Painting the rooms by yourself isn't going to be any healthier. Why don't you let me take care of it?" Oliver asked.

"Because I don't want to walk in tomorrow thinking I've landed in the Emerald City. I'd have to start calling you Toto."

She recalled his so-called 'input' as she had been sorting through paint chips for the baby's room. Apparently there was no such thing as 'too much green'.

"Is this your way of telling me you aren't ready to move in yet? Because I have no problem with that." Oliver tried his best to sound nonchalant. Chloe just sent him a warning glare.

"I can have this place finished in a flash. You just have to say the word 'licious." Bart suggested.

"Sounds like a worthwhile use of league resources to me." She said sarcastically.

"You're using Bart as your personal delivery boy, sending him to Mexico for food, but you have a problem with him helping to paint?"

"In my defence he was probably heading there for lunch anyway." She shyly suggested while finishing up her coffee.

"It's two against one, and you know I'm right. Go home and let us finish up here today."

"Technically I am home." She grinned at her own comeback.

Oliver threw his hands in the air. "That's it! Bart, a trip on the Impulse-express if you please!"

A wide grin broke over Bart's face. Chloe looked like a deer caught in headlights as she caught his expression. "Oh no. No, no, no. If I'm heading back to the clocktower I'll take my car thank you."

"Awww, c'mon beautiful. You're hurting my feelings here." Bart said as he held out his hand to her.

"If you want to be wearing my lunch then I'll go right ahead and take you up on your offer."

Bart's grin faltered slightly "How about I just walk you to your car instead?"

"That's what I thought." She stood close to Oliver and looked up at him. "You sure you'll be ok finishing up here?"

Oliver kissed the top of her head while gently rubbing her protruding stomach. "We'll be fine. Give me a call when you get back."

"Ok." She smiled before pausing to grab her take-out bag from the counter "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Two men sat in a car opposite Chloe's new apartment building, eyes fixed on the door. The younger man took a picture as Chloe and Bart walked through the doors and approached her car.

"The kid's here again. We have anything on him yet? A name even?" He asked

"White Queen ordered that he be placed under surveillance, but they haven't had much luck. He gives them the slip every time."

"Meta human?"

"Probably."

Chloe was safely in her car. She gave Bart a short wave before driving off. Neither noticed the car that followed shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A Two Front War (2/?

**Spoilers:** Through season 9 up to Checkmate

**Summary**: There are those that threaten Chloe and those she loves. Sequel to 'Baby Proofing'

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated, including the "you suck" variety.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Chloe sat in the bistro waiting for Lois to arrive. Since telling her cousin about her pregnancy, Chloe had been told she was to attend lunch two times a week with her cousin without fail. So far Lois had only cancelled once which still amazed the both of them. The days she didn't see Lois a league member (normally Bart) would appear at Watchtower just to hang out, bringing food with them. Even Clark had turned up once.

She knew it was a conspiracy between Lois and Oliver to make sure she took a break from work and ate properly, but she kept quiet. It was nice to have the attention.

Shortly after she heard the chime over the door a shadow fell over her table. "On time Lois? Shouldn't you be writing an article on those flying pigs?" Her amused smile faded as she saw who was really standing next to her.

"Tess?"

"It's good that I can still surprise you." She took the seat opposite Chloe "Nice to know that I haven't lost my touch."

"I take it there is a reason you're interrupting my lunch. Shouldn't you be hiding under a rock somewhere?"

"Oh I've been keeping busy. Not as busy as you perhaps…" Tess said indicating Chloe's rounded stomach.

"What do you want?"

"Your co-operation."

"My co-operation? With what?"

"You are going to give me the location of Watchtower's central database as well as the names and aliases of all those who have been associated with it."

"Am I? Last I heard you didn't work for Checkmate anymore. Or are you asking as Zod's little beck-and-call girl? You whore yourself out to so many sides it makes me dizzy. I can hardly keep up."

"A whore?" Tess sneered as let out a bitter laugh "I credit myself with some intelligence Chloe, I'm not as ignorant as you would like to think."

"Well that's a matter of perspective."

"Well let me widen it for you." Tess threw a folder onto the table. Chloe opened it to find copies of her ultrasounds, and pictures of her leaving Oliver's apartment on different occasions. "One beautiful, blonde family."

"I think it's fairly obvious I am pregnant Tess, its not something I can hide. But are you seriously trying to imply the baby is Oliver's? Are you that hard up for cash you're threatening to take this to the tabloids?"

"I've seen you two together, I've seen the looks he gives you. You seem to forget that I know Oliver almost as well as you. I know what it looks like when he is in love." Tess leaned closer to Chloe "Give me the information and I will make sure Checkmate remains unaware that you are carrying Green Arrow's love child."

Chloe felt like she had been shot through the chest; this is exactly what she had feared. She put on an amused face. "First Oliver Queen, now the Green Arrow? Biology was never a major of mine but I'm pretty sure only one man at a time can be a father. Who are you going to slap a paternity suit on next - Clark? Lex? Maybe even Zod himself."

"Your sarcasm is wasted on me. We both know that Oliver is the Green Arrow." Tess said in a firm whisper.

Chloe looked carefully at Tess. She looked tired and on edge. Worst of all she looked unpredictable. "So you're willing to put Oliver on the line. And there I thought that in some deep, dark part of your soul part of you still cared for him. You realise you're exposing Clark with this too?"

"This is about survival. If I deliver the central database to Waller they will give me back my life. Who knows, maybe they would stop looking into yours too."

"You think your little chess club is keeping tabs on me?"

Tess placed another folder down. There were photographs of two men. They were sometimes in the shots together or separate. Chloe recognised the locations they were caught at. The dates on the photographs corresponded to her proximity to those places at the time "You have been under surveillance for weeks. It won't be long until they discover Oliver's secret, if they haven't already."

Chloe felt herself pale. The triumphant look on Tess's face told her that she wasn't lying about this.

"You were valuable when you were merely an associate of the Green Arrow. Imagine how important they would consider you and your child with what I know?" Tess smiled as she stood from her seat "I'll give you time to consider your options. My advice? Don't take too long."

Chloe suddenly didn't feel like lunch anymore.

* * *

Chloe had powered up Watchtower and scanned the pictures of the men following her into the computer. They were quickly identified as Gordon Carswell and Jack Diens. Both men had a military background.

Within another five minutes it was confirmed that the they were both on the Government's payroll but there was no evidence of which department they worked in. It all pointed to Checkmate.

She didn't know what to do. The option to run wasn't there anymore. Should she tell Oliver? Yes. He needed to know. But what could they do? Tess was asking her to chose between her two families, and Chloe needed both of them safe.

She picked up her mobile and started sending out messages. She knew Oliver was in a meeting at Luthorcorp, she just hoped that he would get back to her soon. They needed to plan and time was running out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A Two Front War (3/?)

**Rating**: 15 (UK) / T

**Spoilers:** Through season 9 up to Checkmate

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated, including the "you suck" variety. i haven't received many reviews on this story, so i hope you are enjoying it, but I have no idea if you are!

* * *

Chloe practically threw herself into Oliver's arms as he walked through the doors of watchtower. She held him tight feeling the fear she felt earlier bubble its way to the surface again. She knew the warmth of his arms would make her feel that little bit safer.

"Chloe? What's wrong? Is everything okay with the baby?" He felt the panic rise in his chest. Chloe rarely showed any sign of fear while in her watchtower. It was her sanctuary where she was in control.

"The baby is fine."

"Then what's got you so on edge?"

"Tess came to see me today while I was waiting for Lois at lunch." Chloe loosened her embrace trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. She hated feeling so emotional all the time. Damn hormones.

"Tess?" Oliver held Chloe by the shoulders and dipped his head so he could look into her face. "Did she hurt you?"

"Not physically. I wish she had, bruises I can take." She shook her head "She's threatened to tell Checkmate about me carrying the Green Arrow's baby. She's willing to put your identity and our safety at risk."

"What does she want?"

"The location of Watchtower and the league delivered on a silver platter. She wants to give the information to Waller - she thinks that Checkmate will let her off the hook if she delivers."

Oliver's jaw set firmly, and Chloe could see the anger blaze across his eyes. At one point Tess had been the most important woman in his life. He had loved her, trusted her. He no longer recognised that person in the woman he knew now. The Mercy he knew would never have threatened an unborn child to get what she wanted. This woman he knew now, she was relentless and needed to be stopped. His warnings to her had obviously gone unheard.

Oliver clenched his fists, hardly feeling the pain of his nails biting into the skin.

"Whatever you are considering right now Oliver, don't even think about it." Chloe brought him round from his dark thoughts.

"She's threatened you and our child. I think that justifies a few of the thoughts I am having."

"Tess isn't our only problem Oliver. In fact, in her own twisted way she's helped us. Apparently she is not the only one with her sights set on us." Chloe handed him the pictures she had of the Checkmate operatives. "Checkmate are having me followed. They know I'm involved with you, it won't take much for them to figure out the baby is yours. How long before they click that you're the Green Arrow?"

"Have you contacted anyone else?"

"I've let the league know about a potential breach. I've asked for Victor to come in. He's still in the city, he said he should be here in half an hour."

"Victor?"

"While waiting for you to come over I had an idea, but I'll need help from the two of you to pull it off." Chloe bit her lip, her confidence started to waver "I also need your say on my decision, because I will need your full support. I need to know that I'm not about to fall off the edge to a place I can't come back from. I can't do this without you."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together."

* * *

It hadn't taken much for Oliver to find Tess' location. While Chloe discussed her ideas with Victor he had made use of watchtower's computers to pinpoint her location. It seemed like she had decided to hole up in a hotel during her exile using a false name.

He saw her sitting in the corner of the hotel's bar. Tess saw him approaching and her body stiffened as a response. She could see the hate and rage in his eyes. She would give anything to see those same chocolate brown eyes look at her with the love that they used to hold. So much had changed in a few short years.

"I see you're keeping to crowded rooms." Oliver said as he sat opposite her at the table "A good thing considering your circumstances."

"I take it your little girlfriend told you about our conversation earlier today." She smiled as she sipped her wine "I'm surprised, I thought I would be seeing you sooner than this."

"I told you that if you came after me or my friends again I would expose you to the world. What part of that didn't you understand?"

She smirked "I have nothing left to lose Oliver. You can't expose me without revealing yourself, I've made sure of that."

"You've threatened my baby. What makes you think I would let that slide?"

"If you want to protect Chloe you're going to have to." She continued to drink her wine "So, aside from throwing empty threats my way is there anything else?"

Oliver slapped an envelope on the table. Tess raised a quizzical eyebrow as she accepted and opened it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's what you wanted wasn't it?" Oliver spat out.

"So those threats - that way just the anger of a man in defeat? You're giving me watchtower's location? I have to say, I thought it would take more convincing. Maybe I expected more from Chloe."

"Chloe doesn't know."

Tess let out a bitter little laugh "Lies have no place in a loving relationship. You know that." her tone patronising.

"My priority is Chloe and our child. Now I expect you to hold your end of the bargain, or so help me there will be nowhere you can hide."

"You have my word Oliver. And as a goodwill gesture I'll keep this little transaction between the two of us. We wouldn't want to upset the little woman now would we, especially in her delicate condition."

Oliver let out a shaky breath. Even _he_ didn't think he could get away with beating the hell out of Tess in a public place. But he was oh so tempted. He rose from his seat and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Stay away from me, and stay away from my family. I promise the next time you try _anything_ like this, I guarantee I won't expose you. I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Tess felt as though someone had poured ice down her spine. This was a new Oliver. He was cold, hard, and dangerous. He meant every word he was saying, there would be no second chances. Tess finally understood that she had pushed this man to his limit. "I understand perfectly."

Tess watched him walk away and smiled to herself. She had what she needed to get her life back and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Chloe was exhausted. Victor had not left until the early hours of that morning helping her put her plan into practice. It still amazed her how quickly he worked with computers. Tasks that would take her days would take him only a matter of hours. She would never get tired of watching him work, but she felt that only she and Victor shared this bond.

Oliver had disappeared about an hour into their meeting and she had found him asleep in bed when finally returned to his place. She had a feeling that there would be a lecture coming her way when she finally saw him again this afternoon.

Chloe stifled a yawn. She had intended on sleeping most of the day away but fate had had other plans. Emil had asked for her to come in for a check-up. She would bet her last dollar that Oliver had asked for his intervention.

Emil said that he was concerned about her stress levels and wanted to make sure everything was well with her and the baby.

Thankfully everything was fine, and her blood pressure was nice and normal. For the inconvenience of hauling her out of bed Chloe had made him perform an ultrasound just so she could see the baby again. Oliver would be angry when he found out; he insisted on being present for every ultrasound. It was a petty victory, but it made her feel better. She had the pictures in her bag so she wouldn't have to put up with his pouting for too long.

As she walked to her car she called Oliver's phone but unfortunately only got through to his voicemail. 'He must be in a meeting' She thought.

"Oliver, it's me. Just to let you know I've been to see Emil - and don't think I don't know you had something to do with this little intervention. Did you know he is threatening to take away my daily coffee if I don't start to relax? One coffee a day Oliver, that's all I'm allowed, and he wants me to cut back further? You had better hope he's joking for your sake. While I was th-"

Her conversation was cut short as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, knocking the phone from her hands. Before she could scream a hand holding a cloth was pressed to her face. She recognised the face of the man holding the cloth. He was one of the guys she had identified as working for Checkmate.

The ether worked quickly, she was barely conscious as she was hauled into the car. Her last thought before she drifted out was of the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoilers:** Through season 9 up to Checkmate

**Summary**: There are those that threaten Chloe and those she loves. Sequel to 'Baby Proofing'

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated, including the "you suck" variety.

* * *

Oliver pulled out his phone as he headed towards the car park. His meeting had overrun by twenty minutes but had still managed to get out before he had planned. He had made reservations at Chloe's favourite restaurant and wanted to treat her to a special lunch. He felt that he was somehow responsible for Tess' actions and wanted to make it up to her. Lunch was just the start of it and he had been looking forward to it all morning. No league, no Clark, no interruptions. Just the two of them.

He turned on his phone and was notified by the beeping that he had a voicemail. As he got into the car he pressed play and smiled at the sound of Chloe's voice. He knew he'd been busted. There wasn't much that escaped her attention.

"_Oliver, it's me. Just to let you know I've been to see Emil - and don't think I don't know you had something to do with this little intervention. Did you know he is threatening to take away my daily coffee if I don't start to relax? One coffee a day Oliver, that's all I'm allowed, and he wants me to cut back further? You had better hope he's joking for your sake. While I was th-"_

He heard the struggle on the other end of the line before the message cut off. He immediately tried calling her back but it went straight to voicemail. He jammed the phone into the hands free set and started the ignition. As the car peeled out of the car park he failed to get Chloe on the phone again before giving up and dialling another. It was answered on the fourth ring.

"Oliver?"

"Clark! Is Chloe with you?"

"No, why?" Clark could hear the panic in Oliver's voice.

"Something's happened, she left me a message and halfway through it sounded like she was attacked. I can't reach her! Meet me at Watchtower, I'll be there in five minutes."

He was sure Checkmate was behind this. They had the woman he loved and his unborn child. Oliver Queen had never been more scared in his life.

* * *

Chloe felt nauseous as she began to come round. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt as if it had been filled with cotton. She was sat on a hard metal chair and could feel her hands bound behind her. Her wrists were sore and the pins and needles were starting. At least this time she wasn't gagged.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a pair of feet planted in front of her. She followed the legs all the way up to the face of her kidnapper. It was ether-guy, and he held a gun in his right hand.

"Where am I?"

The man stayed silent, just staring at her. She wasn't at the Castle, that much she knew. It looked like she was in an empty warehouse, probably not far from where they took her. There was a table with a laptop set up next to ether-guy.

_Just how many empty warehouses are there in Metropolis? _She thought to herself.

"You're Checkmate right?" Again he didn't respond. She couldn't help the eye roll. It seemed that they were even beyond monosyllabic responses.

"You know, this monologue is going to get boring really fast unless you join in the conversation here." She saw his fingers twitch around the handle of the gun. Maybe she shouldn't be poking the bear with a stick, but she was scared and she was getting angry.

Chloe didn't know what to do. They had come for her before the League's plan was put fully in motion. She didn't know if they would be able to pull it off now, at least not before it was too late for her. These guys had no problem threatening her life before, there would be no problem for them to execute her if they didn't get what they wanted now.

The laptop screen flickered to life and Chloe was greeted by the image of Agent Waller. "Greetings Watchtower. I'm so glad you could join us."

"Well that makes one of us."

"I believe we have some unfinished business to discuss."

Chloe's nausea resurrected. "Let me go. We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh but I think we do. You know what I want - give me the location of your team's database."

"I have no idea where it is."

"Don't play games with me. I know pregnancy can sometimes effect memory, but I'm sure that even you would find it extremely difficult to forget something as important as this."

"I didn't say I had forgotten. The database was relocated when I retired. I have cut all ties to the heroes I knew."

"Retired?" The disbelief was clear in Waller's voice. "You really expect me to believe that you have given up all of your work?"

"Yes. I have other responsibilities now." Chloe answered. She knew that Waller would not buy the lie. But the more time she could waste, the sooner Oliver could find her.

'_God I need to see him again'_ She thought to herself.

Chloe had never realised just how much she needed him. Sure, they loved each other and were looking forward to having this baby, but she was still trying to keep him at arm's length. She swore to herself if she got out of this things were going to change. There was going to be no more holding back, because she needed him - all of him, the least she could do was give herself in return.

Waller had taken a few minutes to consider what this young woman had told her. "I'm afraid I just do not believe you. You wouldn't give up the life you led over a baby, you think too much like those you work with. We may just have to be a little more _persuasive_. It's a shame really, I've heard stress in a pregnancy can have negative effects on the foetus."

Ether guy took a step towards her. "Please, I am telling you the truth! Please don't hurt my baby!"

* * *

When Clark sped into watchtower, Oliver had already powered up the systems, and was frantically typing on Chloe's console. He looked close to panic. His suit jacket had been thrown on a chair, and his tie was askew.

"Oliver! Have you heard from Chloe?"

"No. Her phone's dead, and I've called in the team, but I think I may have a lead." Oliver didn't look up from the keyboard as he spoke. "Tess approached Chloe yesterday and told her that Checkmate were having her followed. She gave her pictures of the guys keeping her under surveillance and Chloe traced them. They work for Checkmate."

"You think they have Chloe?"

"More than likely…and we're about to find out." The monitors displayed a map of Metropolis, and after a couple of seconds a red dot appeared on the screen Oliver seemed to relax slightly.

"There. Two months ago I gave Chloe a necklace. I had a tracker embedded into the metal when I had it made. I've just activated it."

Clark studied the display. "She's not at the Castle."

"Checkmate obviously thought we would try there first, they've hidden her hoping to buy themselves time. We have an advantage, they wouldn't have found the chip before because it was inactive. They should be caught by surprise."

"Then let's go."

"Wait!" Oliver called as Clark turned to leave "This isn't just going to go away once we bring back Chloe. Before they took her she had a plan and its already been set in motion. She would want us to follow it through but we need the team here together before we can go in. If we don't do this as a team Chloe could pay the price."

* * *

Despite the air of confidence surrounding her, Tess was scared. Here she was walking through the Castle, the heart of Checkmate, to Waller's office under armed guard. She had contacted the White Queen and put forward her proposition.

Tess would deliver the location of Watchtower's database in exchange for her life. Hopefully all she would have to worry about in the future would be the Kandorians, and maybe how to deal with Oliver, instead of the sword hanging over her head. Oliver had given her the information, but he would want retribution.

One of the armed guards opened the door while the other escorted her inside. Waller was sat at her desk looking straight at her. Tess met her gaze trying not to show the fear she felt. The sound of the door closing behind her made her back stiffen. There was no turning back now.

"Well, well, well. Agent Mercer. Maybe I have underestimated you all along. I take it you have the information I need?"

Tess walked towards the desk, stopping just short of it. "I want your assurance that if I give you this, I have my life back."

"A promise is a promise." Waller smirked, gesturing with her hands that she was being honest.

Tess removed a pen from Waller's desk and wrote down an address on the sheet of paper in front of her. Waller slid it towards herself and looked at it with a smile. She picked up her phone and hit a number on her speed dial.

"Halt the interrogation, have them stand by for further orders. And bring me Agent Campbell." She looked back up at Tess with a smile on her face. "For your sake Agent Mercer, this information had better give me results."


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoilers:** Through season 9 up to Checkmate, maybe some Sacrifice too.

**Summary**: There are those that threaten Chloe and those she loves. Sequel to 'Baby Proofing'

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own.

All comments and reviews are appreciated. They make me happy!

This is the final Chapter. Thank you to all who have been following. I hope this chapter does not disappoint

* * *

It had taken all of two minutes to have Agent Campbell and his team begin work on cracking the database. To say Tess was shocked to find out that Agent Campbell was in fact her ex-employee Stuart Campbell was an understatement. It was even more surprising considering the last time she saw him she had buried a bullet in his skull. It was understandable that he wasn't that happy to see her - if looks could kill she would be a dead woman.

Tess had been escorted personally by Waller to the Castle's command centre and as a result had a first hand account of their progress. It took them half an hour to crack through the first firewall, and only twenty minutes to breech through the second.

"We're close to getting through the third firewall." Campbell told Waller.

"Excellent." She turned to Tess and amused look on her face "It seems you may have come through for us after all Agent Mercer. There may be a place for you here at Checkmate yet."

"Thank you." Tess allowed herself to smile in return. This had been a near miss, she had been sloppy. She would have to be more careful in the future and prevent a 'next time'.

"Firewall down, we're downloading as we speak." Campbell announced.

The monitors around the room displayed the streams of information coming through the link. Occasionally Tess would recognise a photo flashing on the screen - Green Arrow, Black Canary, Impulse.

Suddenly the streaming froze and all of the screens turned green. Campbell rushed over to one of the consoles and began frantically typing.

A beep alerted Tess to the message on her phone. She swore her heart stilled as she read the five little words. Her hands began to shake as she realised what the message meant, looking at the chaos erupting in the room.

The message was from Oliver: _'I always keep my promises.'_

_24 Hours Ago_

"_Have you contacted anyone else?"_

"_I've let the league know about a potential breach. I've asked for Victor to come in. He's still in the city, he said he should be here in half an hour." Chloe answered._

"_Victor?"_

"_While waiting for you to come over I had an idea, but I'll need help from the two of you to pull it off." Chloe bit her lip, her confidence started to waver "I also need your say on my decision, because I will need your full support. I need to know that I'm not about to fall off the edge to a place I can't come back from. I can't do this without you."_

"_Whatever it is, we'll do it together." _

"_You might not like this and you'll think I'm crazy, but it's all I can come up with."_

"_You've never led us wrong before. What's the plan sidekick?" He encouraged._

_Chloe took a seat at her console before looking up into his patient face. She was about to ask for more than his trust. "We give Tess what she wants."_

"_Give up watchtower? Ok, not the answer I was expecting…"_

"_No, we give them what they __**think**__ is watchtower's database. We set up a dummy, protect it as if it was the real thing. Maybe put a few genuine files in there that will do no damage in the wrong hands. Within the files we can place the computer equivalent of the Black Plague. "_

"_Hence why you need Victor's help."_

"_We can take out their system, wipe out everything they have on us and the league."_

"_It won't stop them from coming after us again."_

"_That's where the rest of our merry band of superheroes comes in. We raid Castle destroying any hardcopies we can find. J'onn plays an important part of what I want us to do. He told me that he had altered some of the White Queen's memories the last time they came against us. I want to ask him to do it again, but I want to make sure she doesn't even remember that watchtower has ever even existed."_

"_Is this the part that's having you doubt yourself?" Oliver knelt down to her level and took her small hands in his._

_Chloe took in a calming breath before looking directly into his chocolate brown eyes. "No. It's the part where Checkmate gains access to the dummy database. When Tess hands over that information, and they discover it's a trap there's a very good chance they will kill her."_

_Oliver thought for a brief second before he gave Chloe his answer. "Tess has made her own decisions and she knew that there was a chance she would have to face the consequences of her actions. She's been playing with fire since she joined Checkmate and started her own private party with the Kandorians." _

_Chloe couldn't believe what she was saying. She felt as if they were planning a murder, but at the same time she felt no remorse over her plan. Tess had threatened her baby and Oliver. All she worried about was Oliver's perception of her. "But you're OK with us doing this? If we go through with it we might as well be pulling the trigger ourselves." _

"_It is her choice what she does with the information, she knows the risks she is taking by playing their game. We're just taking steps to defend ourselves, to defend our child. If she can't anticipate that then that is her mistake."_

"_So you don't think any less of me for this? I know she meant a lot to you."_

"_All past tense. I don't even know who she is anymore and this plan would never change how I feel about you. We're just doing what we need to do to protect our family." He gently threaded a hand through her hair before bringing her towards him, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head. "We've been left with no choice."_

_Chloe wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "So we're doing this?"_

"_Yes. But we're doing this together."_

Present Day.

"We were set up! They've uploaded a virus into our mainframe and its eating our system from the inside out." Campbell was furiously typing on the keyboard, trying to halt the damage. It was clear he was fighting a losing battle.

"You didn't anticipate this?" Waller shouted at him.

"There was no way we could have known. It was embedded in the files within the database. They knew we were going to do this, they were prepared for this to happen today."

Tess' hands continued to shake. Oliver had played her, and he had done it so easily. She had trusted that he had given her the right information. She should have realised he wouldn't give up without a fight - it had all been too east. What she didn't know is how they managed to pull this off so quickly. She had to give them credit, Oliver certainly had an efficient team.

"Mercer." Tess saw the movement from the corner of her eye and turned to see Waller pointing the gun at her. "I'm afraid we are terminating your employment." She said before firing two shots directly into her chest.

Chloe felt sore. Ether guy had taken his time trying to 'coax' information from her the good old fashioned way. She could feel the sting of her broken lip, and her left eye was starting to close from the punches she had received.

Thankfully they had left her stomach left alone up to this point, but they had been working up to it. He had been about to deliver a blow to the gut when a phone call came through. He had been told to halt the 'interrogation' and she silently prayed that Tess had delivered.

All she could do was wait and time seemed to drag. From the dirty windows she could see that the sun was beginning to set. How long had she been gone? Her stomach seemed to grumble in response. _'What I wouldn't give for an Impulse delivered Mexican feast right now.'_ She thought.

* * *

Clark stood outside the warehouse. He knew that Chloe was inside, he didn't need to look through the wall, he could hear her heartbeat and the baby's. The expectant father stood opposite him, compound bow at the ready. If these men had harmed Chloe he knew that all the superpowers in the world would not be able to prevent Oliver from using lethal force.

Oliver held his finger to the comm piece in his ear, listening to the voice on the other side. "Impulse, Cyborg and our favourite Martian are all good to go. They're making their way into the Castle as we speak."

Using his x-ray vision Clark looked into the warehouse. "There are four armed guards in there, their guns are all on Chloe."

Four guards between the two of them would be easy. Oliver knocked an arrow into his bow ready. "Let's go get my girl."

Clark nodded before ripping the door from its hinges and throwing it across the room taking out the guard nearest to them. Three guns automatically swung in their direction as Oliver stepped into the room firing an arrow at Ether-guy, knocking him out with the tazer device.

"Arrow!" Seeing Oliver stand there in all his Green Arrow glory flooded Chloe's chest with relief, and if she was honest with herself a hint of arousal. She tried to tug on her restraints again desperate to wriggle free. Her movements were so frantic she barely felt the little popping sensation in her abdomen. She froze. _'Was that what I think it was?'_

Clark sped towards the other two guards as one fired his gun at Oliver while the other swung his weapon in the direction of Chloe. Within the blink of an eye they were both unconscious on the floor and Clark had begun to tie their hands together.

Oliver knelt behind Chloe to undo the ropes binding her hands. Once she was released she threw herself into his arms. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly automatically. "You scared me half to death, Sidekick. This is becoming a habit." Oliver said before he swept in for a crushing kiss.

Chloe felt as if the wind was knocked from her, the intensity of his lips meeting hers almost made her dizzy. And again she felt that strange popping sensation in her stomach.

Clark stood awkwardly watching the intimate display, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I'm going to…yeah, I'm just going to check on…I'm going outside. Check they're all gone." Even his super speed wasn't quick enough to get him out of that room. Watching Oliver kiss Chloe was like watching his parents make out. It was just one of those things you could never be comfortable with.

When the need to breathe became an issue Chloe and Oliver came up for air. "That's what I call a rescue." She smiled.

Oliver lightly brushed his fingertips over her swollen cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't get here quicker. I sent the others onto the Castle like you wanted, they're there as we speak cleaning up the mess."

"So we can go home? It's over?" She asked, staring up into his hood-covered face.

"Yeah, we can go. You're staying with me until we know this has all settled down. No moving just yet." He began leading her from the warehouse "I hope you don't mind travelling back by bike."

Chloe paused as they were about to pass Ether guy's still body. For good measure she gave him a swift, hard kick to the gut. The man groaned despite his unconsciousness earning Chloe a satisfied smirk from herself.

"Do I need to wake that guy and give him a beating of my own? "He asked. She didn't need for him to remove his hood to sense the scowl gracing his features. He had probably accurately guessed that this was the guy who carried out the 'interrogation'.

"No. It's all better now."

He led her outside to his bike to find Clark waiting beside it. She shrieked as she found herself hanging in the air as he brought her into a hug "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…apart from the need to breathe Clark!" He quickly released her from the bear hug and lowered her feet back to the floor.

"You want me to get you back to Oliver's?" He asked while looking at the motorbike. He knew she had never liked those things.

"I'm ok. I just think I need to be near Ollie right now. I'm still a little shaken up."

"If you're sure." Chloe answered him with a nod " I think I'll meet up with the others then. Make sure everything's alright their end." And with that he ran off leaving Oliver to help Chloe onto the back of his bike.

* * *

Oliver didn't bother taking Chloe to watchtower, instead choosing to take her back to his apartment. He had expected some sort of resistance, especially as part of the league were still dealing with Checkmate, but she said nothing the whole way back.

He took off his glasses and his leather vest before digging out the first aid kit. "We'll get Emil to come by here to check you out. I don't want you leaving here for the next few days, just in case."

"You have no arguments from me." She sighed as she flopped down on to the sofa and kicked off her shoes. Exhaustion would be an understatement at this point.

He knelt in front of her with an anti-septic sodden gauze at the ready. "You know, that's what's scaring me. I'm starting to think you took a harder knock to the head than we thought."

Chloe winced as he began to clean up the scrapes on her face. "I've just had some time to think things through. About everything. Being held hostage by a group of government employed mercenaries kind of gives you a unique perspective on life."

"And what epiphanies came to you to bring out this frighteningly placid side of Chloe Sullivan?"

"That maybe I'm taking you for granted. I'm still trying to keep you at arm's length even though I know its not what either of us want. I love you but I'm still resisting us every step of the way."

Oliver looked up at her with wide eyes. "Wow. You weren't kidding about having too much time to think were you?"

"I'm serious. And after all that's happened today I've come to the conclusion that it could take even longer for us to properly secure my apartment. Really. I'm thinking it could take months. Years even." She looked hopefully into his face, hoping that he was registering her suggestion.

His facial expressions changed from confusion to surprise as it slowly dawned on him what she was trying to say. "Are you serious? You want to stay?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind us being here. I might even get around to unpacking a couple of those boxes."

"You know it would have saved us a lot of trouble if you had just agreed to move in with me in the first place, sidekick." His broad grin ruined his attempt at frustration.

"When have we ever done things the easy way?" She asked as she took his hand in hers and kissed him gently on the lips. Before she could take the kiss any deeper there was another popping sensation in her stomach.

"Oh my god. I think…I think that's the baby kicking!" A megawatt smile of her own spread across her face.

Oliver immediately placed his hands on her stomach, hoping to feel a kick. Chloe actually giggled. "I think it's a little early for you to be able to feel anything, Ollie."

"Doesn't stop me trying." He smiled back before leaning forward and hovering his mouth just above her stomach "Go on, kick for daddy."

"You know, I think baby's already been doing that. I felt it the first time when you walked into the warehouse. It seems like whenever you're around I'm getting nudged."

His head snapped up to look at her. "Really? That's just…that's just…wow."

"I think this baby classifies as the Green Arrow's youngest fan."

"Good, because if this baby had started to root for The Blur there would have had issues. I'd have to find some green meteor rock to kick boy scout's ass."

She held her hand to his cheek, smiling at the seriousness of his rant. "I love you."

"Good. Because I love you." He sat himself next to her on the sofa and slid an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. "In fact, once Emil has given you the all clear I fully intend on showing you how much I love you."

"I'd put that thought on hold Romeo. We're going to have half the league running through here shortly, and I don't feel up to being quite that intimate in public."

"I'll make you a compromise then. How about I run you a bath, order in some food while you check in on the guys?"

"Now that sounds like a good compromise to me." She smiled as she took his comm link from him. Looking into his smiling face she just knew that everything was going to be alright. Whatever life threw their way they would be fine, as long as they faced it together.


End file.
